zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:This is Mr. X
:The incident at ZeldaWiki.org happened on June 2. No edits have been made by X here since the night of June 11. I'm not sure if X's account at ZW.org was made the same day or prior to it. This situation is serious either way, impostor or not. You could try looking at his/her comment's on both wikis and compare them. I believe X made some comments about us on your renaming your site forum. You guys know X. You'll have a better idea of who he/she is. It it turns out it really was X, then the embarrassment alone will be a big punishment. If it was X and he/she comes forward and acknowledges it and apologizes to us, perhaps through my talk page here, I'll accept the apology myself. I'm sure the rest of my co-editors will agree with me.--Mjr162006 01:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC) My apologies, Mjr, I didn't note the date when I looked at the harassment. If this really was X doing this, I will be very surprised, as I've never known him/her to be anything less than kindly and polite. But either way, something has to be done. LadyNorbert 02:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Let me see...I have an account on Wiki if it's there.Want me to check??? Marexl 02:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Well what shall we do then??? Marexl 02:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Like I said, it is you guys that know X and not us. You can compare the contributions of the time at both wikis here and here. None of the times overlap. Note that Ando, an admin over there, moved the comments on the Castle Town talk page to the XXXXX talk page.--Mjr162006 02:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I would have say it's not our problem, it's X's. We had nothing to do with it. None of us (I hope) encouraged him to do this. If he intentionally did vandalize the other wiki, then I guess his user rights could be taken away, but there's nothing else we can do. Things like this are bound to happen when you have two active wikis on the same topics. Just suffer through it.--Richard 03:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I really don't know XXXXX that well, so I cannot judge whether or not it is truly *undisclosed gender* who has said these things. However, if it is the truth, I believe some kind of reprimand may be in order. That is of course NOTHING compared to the loss of respect that comes with such a deed. Yeah, I've had my 4 am beer and speak intellectually now. --AuronKaizer 03:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I've just looked at XXXXX's contribs on that wiki, and it's nothing big. He made two comments that mainly just said Zeldapedia is better; we've had a large number of edits like these in the past and never made a big deal about them. Samething with SmashWiki; before it merged with Wikia, there was the Wikia SSB wiki and SmashWiki. We always had users popping in and saying "this wiki sucks use smashwiki!" but you just revert them and keep contributing.--Richard 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll tell you what I told our users. If it was any other person we would have just have let it go. But this is no ordinary person. XXXXX has admin rights here. He/She is supposed to be an example of model behavior. But this behavior was unacceptable of an admin. That is why we were obligated to inform you.--Mjr162006 04:06, 20 June 2008 (UTC) But you've gotta admit that the opinions seemed a tad harsh (especially some of X's comments I've seen on here). Registering for a site for the sole purpose of telling them how much they suck doesn't seem very professional by ANY standard, especially not as an admin. Had any of our guys done this here or wherever I'd probably have blocked them for harassment, but that's just my way of dealing with the problem; how you guys do it is up to you. I think the main issue was just letting you guys know what had happened. --ZWAndo 04:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Here's what I'm going to do: as of right now, nothing. I'll either wait until the community comes to a decision or X comes back and we'll speak to X and go from there. And I agree with Mjr's statement above: this conduct is bad for an admin. A member of staff must represent the wiki. Attacking other wikis reflects badly on his wiki. OtOcon^_- 04:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't recall my ever saying "to fire X". Even after what he did, It doesn't warrant baning him from this wiki. From what everyone has said it sounds like X has made some great contributions here. Even though I still think he should take responsibility for his actions, X is only human. Everyone messes up sometime. X just messed up in a bad way. But people learn from their mistakes. X might need a little support to get over this. I do forgive him now. (Yes, I have gut feeling that X is a guy.) Us guys tend to do dumb things on our impulses. It is natural. Ahh, I am talking too much again aren't I? Well, good luck you guys. Help him get through this., See you all later.--Mjr162006 :I do apologize if any of my statements on this matter sounded a little harsh. None of them were ever intended to sound harsh at all. I just tend to be more honest than is necessary. I should have chosen my words more carefully. But when someone comes to you and tells you about a problem, is not a good to assume that they mean ill for you. Reacting negatively to someone who is just trying to help is not a good way to make friends. Remember that in the future. Sorry if that sounded harsh too, it isn't supposed to. It's only a suggestion.--Mjr162006 05:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I've yet to explore all of my powers as a sysop. Is there some way for a sysop to do an IP-check, or is that a bureaucrat function only? If I can, I'd be willing to check the IP address of our XXXXX to compare it to the IP here. --ZWAndo 18:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I've been wondering that too. But since I'm not a sysop I didn't ask. But now that it has been said, can Ando do this as a sysop?--Mjr162006 18:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also: I agree that nothing should be done yet. Given that X is on vacation or wherever, this was pretty poor timing on our part. But at least you know and are ready for when X returns. --ZWAndo 18:45, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think admins or b-crats can check for that kind of thing (All I've ever done is delete pages and block vadals, though, so I wouldn't know). My computer also changes my IP every few days for security, though, so we might not be able to use that method if X uses the same security application. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 19:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Only can use CheckUser.--Richard 19:16, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, so if we don't have access to said CheckUser extension... someone with direct access to the database can still check for the IP, yes? --ZWAndo 19:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hi. Here to say that he could have thrown you off. For all we know, X could be the person over at our Zelda Wiki, and if it was, he could be lying about the vacation. Lastly, I want to say sorry for the comments I have returned. Thanks. --ZWSeablue254 :I don't think he lied about the vacation. It is hard for a person not to edit at their own wiki regularly. It is habit-forming. Seablue is not accusing. He is simply suggesting the possiblity, however remote it may be.--Mjr162006 22:44, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Matt, you dont HAVE to edit your wiki. ever heard of a break? :Hero of Time, this is an issue that should be dealt with. We just cant allow people coming over from rival wikis to insualt the other wiki. --Seablue254 14:49, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Me, not edit my wiki? Take a break? What does this mean? I've never heard of such a thing! I must edit! I'm compelled to do so! :P I know that there are people like this. So I would understand how they felt. When I went camping for a week. I had wiki-withdrawals! It drove me nuts. It can happen to anybody.--Mjr162006 16:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Here's something to know: Zeldapedia and Zeldawiki.org are both wikis. He could Type that in and not given out his name if he wanted to. If he did do that there would be no fingers pointing at him. So why would he sign his name if he didn't have to? Because Whoever Signed it wanted somebody else to take the blame. Solar flute 00:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I’m from Zeldawiki.org and I have to say that you have a pretty good wiki here. Anyway here’s something that might be considered proof. Sorry if it doesn’t make sense, it’s the best way I can put it. On June the second, a person called XXXXX created an account on zeldawiki.org and harassed users telling them Zeldawiki.org pretty much stunk. Seven days later Zeldapedia’s admin XXXXX also made fun of Zeldawiki.org saying “Yeah, Zelda Wiki.org? That site is stupid and unhelpful”. Now this may be a coincidence, a person who disliked XXXXX went to a rival wiki, ZW.org, and went under XXXXXs name making fun of that wiki. Then it just so happened that the real XXXXX made fun of that same wiki later that week. I understand why you don’t want to think your friend XXXXX was being cruel to a fellow wiki but, I truly think that both XXXXX are the same. Oh and solar flute, why did a thief give a store he robbed his address, I don’t know, but it’s probably the same reason XXXXX gave us his identity.--Link hero of light 03:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Or I was just thinking, he may have given his idenity because he didn't think he would be punished.--Link hero of light 03:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :If X admits to it, I'll attempt to reign in our members so that they don't come and complain to him. We won't hold it against him. I don't know for sure, but I'll ask our admins if they'd consider unblocking his account if he admits to it. Then perhaps he more incentive to confess. If it is determined beyond any doubt that X didn't do it then we would just like to say that we acted on the best information available to us at the time. No matter what this will be a shock to X. So being cautious and gentle about will work out better. It would be better not to immediately suggest the possible consequences regardless of there being any. Just a suggestion.--Mjr162006 05:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) @Solar Flute: Zelda Wiki requires registration in order to be able to make any sort of edit; therefore, he couldn't have edited without inserting his name. Anyway, yeah, I'd say wait and see what X says about it. If he confirms that it's him, there we go, if not, well, we have no further proof and I apologize for the inconvenience this has brought all of us. --ZWAndo 14:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) That's the only thing to do, if X confesses we'll figure out what to do, if not there's nothing else that can be done. I also agree with Mjr, we should be gentle, and I don't think X really deserves a punishment, just as long as he knows what he did should not be done again. After all, it looks like he did alot of good things for this wiki. Oh and I was thinking of a name I could sugest for your wiki, don't know if you'll like it but here it is: Zora's Domain: The Online Zelda Wiki.--Link hero of light 21:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Will do if I can, uh, get a source for this. :P Sorry, I'm not terribly fluent in Twilight Princess. Last time I played through it was... a long time ago, so I can't say that I remember seeing this. Although I will say that she seemed new to the concept, because I do remember her saying "So these are the weapons of your world?" or something like that. --ZWAndo 02:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :The reason she's not so good with a sword is probably 'cause it's twice her height and weight. And she's a mage. I can totally see the imp thing running into battle with that sword. -_- OtOcon^_- 02:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :X, if i give an apology, can I get one from you? Still a little annoyed over here. --Seablue254 13:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Psst. There WAS an apology. Plz to be reading all of the messages? ::Anyway, X, I remember that now. Those were shields? I had always thought that they were just.. decorative head-gear or something, to signify that they're Zant's special guards. And... that for some reason their heads were tilted down to the ground so you could see them. ::No, it doesn't make sense but it was what I thought at the time. :P Of course then the question is, how do they see through them? :O --ZWAndo 13:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Whatever. :::As for the sword and shield thing, I remember that scene. I always thought they were as Ando said, to signinf they were the better ones Zant used for protection, or they were used to hurt the enemy more, super hard headbutt ftw, or lastly, to be of more protection for Zant (It's harder to hurt an nemy with a hard faceplate than one without.) --Seablue254 13:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually they are different. In a later scene it shows one beside the normal Messengers. It's twice their size and has that bell head. OtOcon^_- 14:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC)